


Only His Voice

by gold_sakura



Series: Fictober Prompts [14]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Radio Host AU, Wontaekbin being a weird music group, that's pretty much it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura
Summary: Jung Taekwoon greeted Hakyeon with a small bow of the head, a small smile appearing when the DJ returned the gesture nervously. Lee Hongbin eyed him with an intense focus, smirking when Hakyeon’s cheeks flushed bright pink. Kim Wonshik seemed intimidating at first, but threw Hakyeon off with a goofy smile, going along to sit in between the singers. All four of them were asked by the staff to test out if all the mics were working properly, each getting a thumbs up once the whole sound system was calibrated properly. Hakyeon hummed happily when he heard his program’s theme song play, clearing his throat just before the melody ended.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaceBunnyBin (Lerysakon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerysakon/gifts).



> Hi there! Making up for lost time and getting up the fic for Day 14 up today as well~ Today's voted prompt was Lullaby :D Also gifting this to my lovely friend Lery because she loved this AU so much. The headcanons we discussed that happen after this are still stick in my mind, to be honest hahaha. Hope you enjoy!

As a popular radio DJ, Hakyeon had always managed to bring the best of the best from the entertainment industry. The man had the charisma to bring the toughest artists to bring out to an interview with simple compliments and subtle pleading. He had only been doing his work for three years, yet he had put enough effort to have people recognize his voice, to not care about staying up late hours just to hear about his questions and opinions. It was a job that suited his personality well, one that allowed Hakyeon to have a fresh conversation every day and the possibility of finding new friends. The N show had grown into a program that was a must for listeners, always leaving them anxious for the next great guest to arrive.

That night was no different, his staff finally being able to book one of the most famous trios in music. It was an odd combination of two ballad singers and a dancer, yet the mixture created magic on stage, each note and intense movement flowing in harmony, Hakyeon would be lying if he said he wasn’t bouncing in his seat as the trio entered the studio.  They were bombarded with staff gathering around them to fix their makeup, adjust their outfits, all the things that still made Hakyeon curious about how the group fit into the rest of the music world. The flashing cameras outside the building died down when the trio made their way to their seats, facing an almost trembling DJ.

Jung Taekwoon greeted Hakyeon with a small bow of the head, a small smile appearing when the DJ returned the gesture nervously. Lee Hongbin eyed him with an intense focus, smirking when Hakyeon’s cheeks flushed bright pink. Kim Wonshik seemed intimidating at first, but threw Hakyeon off with a goofy smile, going along to sit in between the singers. All four of them were asked by the staff to test out if all the mics were working properly, each getting a thumbs up once the whole sound system was calibrated properly. Hakyeon hummed happily when he heard his program’s theme song play, clearing his throat just before the melody ended.

“Good evening audience. I’m glad so many of you could join me tonight.” Hakyeon chuckled looking at some of the messages on the screen to his left. “Yes, as many of you are guessing, tonight’s special guests are quite unique. I hope all you will give the Beautiful Liars a warm welcome. Gentlemen, it’s lovely to have you here tonight.”

“The pleasure is all ours.” Taekwoon said in a sweet tone, his eyes twinkling while his face remained stoic.

“You’re too kind. All three of you are the hottest topic. I do apologize if my asking of you to come to this show bothered you in any way, but many were curious about you since you usually don’t accept many interviews like this.”

“Not at all. We are big fans. We listen to you whenever we can.” Wonshik blurted out, getting quick nudges from the men beside him.

“Oh my, that’s so sweet. I had no idea any of you would be such avid listeners of my program. I hope you’ll continue listening.” Hakyeon responded honestly, only noticing the signs of approval from his staff from the corner of his eye.

“Oh we definitely will. Even listening to your previous shows is a delight whenever we have some free time in our schedules.” Hongbin smiled dearly, but his tone hinted at something more devious. “It’s also great to have a face to match up with the lovely voice we hear every night.”

Hakyeon laughed nervously, surprised to see the men across from him focus on the way he awkwardly smiled and fanned his face. If this flirty pace continued, Hakyeon knew he was going to have a tough night ahead of him, especially he had a not so secret crush on all of them.

“Well, as you must know, tonight isn’t about me. It’s about you and your work. Now that we’ve had some introductions. Let’s get to the questions, shall we?”

“Of course.”

“Sure.”

“Ask away.”

“Great. The first question might be a little obvious, but I think it’s only proper to ask. How are you finding your concerts for your most recent tour so far?”

“The fans have been the best part.” Taekwoon started. “Hearing them sing along, scream out their fan chants and show their homemade signs make me really appreciate each location we visit.”

“I agree. Sometimes I feel guilty that not all of our fans can make it to see us live,” Wonshik looked down. “But, that makes it all the more important to us to perform to the best of our ability to those who can. Seeing their smiles and feeling their support is great.”

“Ah, look at these guys, stealing all the reasons for themselves.” Hongbin and Hakyeon laughed. “Everything they have mentioned before is how I feel too. There’s only so much time we have for this tour and so many locations we can visit. Maybe when we’re more popular, we can allow for expanded variety of our shows, like bring in other guests.”

“Other guests?” Hakyeon waited until the writers in the other room properly picked up a pen and notebook to continue. “Do you have any artists you have in mind?”

“We weren’t thinking of other artists per se . . .” Hongbin hummed. “It would be kind of embarrassing to say here.”

“Don’t tell me you wanted to bring your girlfriends along?”

“What?” Wonshik gasped. It was adorable how he flushed red. “None of us are dating or anything like that.”

Taekwoon rolled his eyes. “Wonshik calm down. Hakyeon was just teasing. Right?” The oldest pair shared a glance one that Hakyeon sent a shiver down his back. The DJ wasn’t sure if that actually was his playful banter or his genuine curiosity at work, but he was suddenly grateful for Taekwoon knowing him so well.

“Yes, you’ve made it clear on countless occasions that having girlfriends isn’t part of your goals anytime soon.”

“Oh, right.” The dancer looked away.

“I’m sorry if that made you uncomfortable bringing up your dating situations.” Hakyeon blinked apologetically, which only seemed to make Wonshik even more flustered.

“Don’t mind him. He still acts like a teenager when someone brings up subjects like this.”

“I do not!”

“Do too.”

Taekwoon and Wonshik continued to bicker, while Hongbin looked over with a judging glance. The whole situation was so silly, so absurd that Hakyeon couldn’t help but burst into infectious laughter. He quickly covered his mouth when a staff member reprimanded him in his earpiece, taking a deep breath to compose himself. Through his blurry vision, Hakyeon saw the trio were staying at him with wide eyes, jaws almost dropped to the ground.

“Tonight must not be my night.” Hakyeon chuckled nervously. “It’s just that all of you have such an interesting dynamic that’s refreshing to hear in the studio.”

“Don’t apologize.” Hongbin shook his head. “Your laughter was very light and carefree, that’s all.”

“Yeah and also really cu- Ow!” Wonshik suddenly looked down at his legs, glaring at Taekwoon once he began rubbing one of his thighs.

“You really are so considerate. This is about to be about all three of you. . . and perhaps the guests you have in mind for your future concerts?”

“Looks like we can’t avoid that question, huh?”

Hakyeon took a sip of his hot tea before smirking. “Nope.”

“Then I’ll let Taekwoon answer this question.” Hongbin threw his own mischievous grin at the older before leaning away from the microphone.

“Ah well,” Taekwoon looked around, as if he was physically sorting through his thoughts. “Is it true that you composed the greeting and farewell for your program?”

“Yes, though I’ve had help from a professional studio to help complete them. The lullaby farewell ‘Today’s Record’ has been a huge hit with the audience as of late.”

“It’s been a huge hit with us as well.” Taekwoon smiled shyly. “Plus your tales of your hobby for dance has us intrigued.”

“Well, I don’t practice as much as I should, but yes I have a silent passion for it -” Hakyeon paused, his mind slowly piecing together what was happening. “Wait you don’t mean -”

“Yes, we would love if you would accompany us for one of our future tours. You could even host as MC if song and dance are not what you want to pursue right now.”

“It’s not that, it’s all just very sudden.” Hakyeon flinched when the staff member from earlier screeched into his ear, telling him not to hesitate to take the offer. His other coworkers were doing the same, except holding up signs behind the Beautiful Liars. They were making a bigger fuss than the fans outside, so Hakyeon frowned at them, shifting his head down as a signal for them to straighten up. Luckily, they obeyed, but the DJ’s trio of guests were confused once again. Hakyeon put on his best grin to move away from the chaos. “I’ll make sure that my people talk to yours. I would be honored to even be a small part of your events.”

The rest of the interview went along smoothly, all of the questions Hakyeon had in mind answered along with some fan comments read out loud by the trio. They even had enough time for Hakyeon to sing his lullaby live, which somehow felt more embarrassing that night. The fans outside remained as quiet as the people inside, Hakyeon fighting the urge to shirk away from the intense attention. It took all of his will to ignore Taekwoon’s fond stares, Wonshik’s dreamy sighs, and Hongbin’s proud smiles, but he had made it to the end of his program with nothing going terribly wrong.

“Until next time, audience. Sleep well.”

As everyone in the studio was bidding farewell, Hakyeon was about to drop his script. Taekwoon had yanked one of his arms until his palm was facing upwards while Hongbin had placed a card in his hold. Once Hakyeon took a closer look, he realized it was a number, and assuming what sort of situation he was in, he believed it was theirs.

“Call us.” Taekwoon walked out first.

“As soon as you get home.” Hongbin winked and followed.

“You know if you’re not busy or anything.” Wonshik added, chuckling before following the other two out the door.

  
Hakyeon stood there, stunned until the last staff member told him that he was going to shut off all the lights. The DJ rushed out to his car, inputing the new number into his phone. His cheeks were hurting from smiling, so much that he wondered if he would be okay for the late night call he was definitely making as soon as he made it into his apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Their ages are the same as they are irl if anyone was wondering.  
> I was going to mention something else as well, but it has slipped my mind,,,, whoops  
> Oh wait I remember  
> Apologies for my uncreative names for some of the parts for this fic, still slightly tired from the cold I have  
> Hope to see you for the next part of this series!


End file.
